


The Keeper of Secrets' submissive wife

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: A snippet from "The women who love Monsters"





	The Keeper of Secrets' submissive wife

Sabrina felt terrible exquisite pain as she lay in bondage in Master's lap. Master's razor sharp crab claws traced delicate patterns of bleeding cuts into her eager skin and she sighed in complete bliss.

Sabrina felt completely hypnotic, deep in sub space as her master made beautiful art work with her pain. She was a canvas and pain was the paint. With her pain he was creating a masterpiece.

Sabrina felt the agony wrack her deeper, the pain was getting ever more extreme and ever more beautiful. Sabrina felt yet another scream leave her mouth, she had been screaming quite a lot during the making of this artwork. The claws cut cruelly deep, perfectly caressing her nerve endings to give her the most undiluted pain.

Sabrina was in complete screaming agony, but she never once whimpered, never once felt afraid. She felt at peace, felt complete. She was Master's wife now, her joy was complete, she had achieved everything she wanted in life. All that now remained was to submit to him every moment for the rest of eternity.

For a long time the Keeper of Secrets agonisingly tortured his wife, cutting her to ribbons with his terrible claws. There was blood, but not as much as might be expected. The Flesh Mistress was a master of surgical anatomy and knew the location of every single blood vessel and nerve ending.

With perfect precision he cut, avoiding blood vessels and instead exposing nerves that transmit pain. With supreme skill he caressed these nerve endings with the sharp tips of his claws, playing them like musical instruments to nurture screams of agonised pain.

The corrupted saint took it all with complete submission, utterly his slave even during torture. 

Time had no meaning in this period of intimacy, the hours blended together into one glorious eternity of pain and suffering. Agony lanced through her, biting deep into her very soul, piercing through her entire being.

Sabrina sighed deeply in bliss even as she screamed in the most complete agony, she was in heavenly torment. The pain was spiritual as it engulfed her in fresh screaming.

For long her bliss continued, but sadly not forever. After an eternity that was far too short, her Master lovingly put her cut up body back in its perfect wholeness without so much as a scratch showing to mar her flawless skin. In time Sabrina would enjoy pain once more, but for now it was time for other pleasures.

With heavenly pleasure, Sabrina was kissed on the lips by her master. She surrendered completely to the wonderful kiss, completely and totally his. With great tenderness the kiss extended, filling her with awe. 

Still in bondage Sabrina kissed her Master in complete blissful surrender. She was sighing with every breath, completely and utterly at peace. This was a sacred union, husband and wife made one in bliss, a Greater Daemon and his mortal consort.

It didn't matter what Master did to her, Sabrina loved it all. No matter how hard he tortured her, she felt only pleasure. She was his property and would enjoy whatever he used her for.


End file.
